


Self, Reflection

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossing Timelines, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Mirror Universe, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: Afsaneh Paris and Philippa Georgiou are drawn together in two universes.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Commodore Paris (Star Trek: Alternate Original Series), Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Mirror Commodore Paris (Star Trek: Alternate Original Series), Philippa Georgiou/Commodore Paris (Star Trek: Alternate Original Series)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Self, Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_S_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/gifts).



> I will take any excuse to drop Paris into Discovery's Dramarama. 
> 
> This is the story of how Prime Paris and Mirror Georgiou get together, after losing their counterparts. There's a lot of (canonical) trauma and tragedy but I swear they get their happy ending. ~~Also Chris Pike is Owen Paris's father but he's raised by Mirror Philippa after age ten.~~
> 
> The time stamps are not included in the word count.

2220, Prime

Per tradition, Orientation mixers were held in the cargo bay of a newly commissioned ship. One party to break in the vessel, her crew, and the latest crop of eager, idealistic cadets. Starfleet loves efficiency.

It was Afsaneh's first time on a starship. Her eyes were drawn to the shielded open hatch with stars above and Jupiter below. A body brushed her elbow, knocking her drink to the floor. The culprit mouthed an apology Afsaneh couldn't hear over the crowd. 

"What?"

"Sorry!" she repeated.

Afsaneh waved acceptance. "It's fine."

Dark brown eyes reflected the starlight. "Want to go somewhere quieter?"

2222, Mirror

Bodies littered the floor. The air was hot. Pungent. Blood crusted her skin and hair. The sound of their labored breathing mixed with the gasping grunts of the slaughtered pig people.

Philippa pulled her blade from the torso of her victim, a pig child, fat and dead. She wiped the alien stink off her weapon and replaced it in her boot before stepping through the carnage to approach her companion. Slowly, she traced the wound that split Afsaneh's cheek down to her lips until Afsaneh caught her finger in her teeth. Philippa snarled with anticipation and drew their bodies together.

2236, Mirror

Afsaneh was soft. Too soft for an Emperor's consort. Too easy to find, hurt, manipulate, use.

After Gabriel drunkenly confessed to killing the only person he'd ever loved because ambition demanded it, Philippa kept him on a tighter leash. But it wasn't enough. Afsaneh was too close and too soft. Finally, the emperor promoted her to captain over at least a dozen people more suited to command and sent her away knowing she would never come back. 

Left lonely to her bones, Philippa plucked a child from a trash heap and set out to create someone strong enough to love. 

2256, Prime

"How's Michael?"

Philippa grinned. "She's close."

"Close?"

"Nearly ready to fly on her own. And then..."

"Then?"

"Then perhaps I can land once in a while."

Afsaneh held her breath.

"Remember the trip we planned?"

"Risa?" A whisper. A hope.

"I've still never been."

"I'll look into it."

"Good." Philippa lifted her hand to the screen; light years away Afsaneh's skin tingled. "See you soon."

Afsaneh lay back in her chair and imagined the beach. Waves crashing, the sting of salt air and the warmth of the sun...Sand clinging to her skin, her fingers curled tightly into Philippa's hair... 

2256, Prime

"Katrina? It's 0300, why are you—"

Her voice trailed off at the sight of her friend's face, pale and drawn, her eyes sunken, dark circles for days. Kat's lips parted, her voice broke as she spoke the words, but Afsaneh didn't hear them. 

All these years, Philippa followed her stars to the depths of the universe. Afsaneh preferred to stay in one place. Their relationship was unidentified but not complicated; they left that to their friends. They'd weathered lovers, loss, but they'd had each other.

  
Afsaneh tasted salt and realized she was crying. On the screen, Katrina closed her eyes.

2258, Prime

She wasn't meant to be aware of the doppëlganger's existence. But the lie was too big not to worm its way through Starfleet. Kat told Afsaneh the truth but cautioned her not to seek out the other Philippa. Afsaneh needed to see for herself. 

The copy reached out and traced her jawline with a finger. Afsaneh flinched when she reached her lips and this stranger with Philippa's face pulled away as if burned.

"You're really nothing like her, are you?" Afsaneh demanded, her anger on full display.

The Emperor met her eyes. "I hope the same is true of you."

2258, Prime

Chris pulled her into a bear huge before he'd fully stepped on to the station. She'd missed this. The way he could shoulder all her pain. 

"How are you?" 

"I'll survive."

At the Academy they all believed they were invincible. Four decades later they knew the truth. 

The survivors fell into an easy rhythm. Chris was far better at a long distance relationship than Philippa had been. The _Enterprise_ headed to _Yorktown_ for most repairs and they had regular dinners with his bridge crew.

Chris knew she'd have to survive him, too, and made sure she wouldn't be left alone.

2270, Prime

Afsaneh lifted her glass tipped toward the viewport, the bubbles of the gold liquid blurring in the starlight.

To Philippa.  
To Gabriel.  
To Kat.  
To Chris.  
To us.

"To us." She blinked at threatening tears and drew the glass to her lips. A body brushed her elbow, knocking her drink to the floor. Afsaneh swore and turned angrily to whichever subordinate dared interrupt her annual misery.

Dark brown eyes reflected the starlight. "Missed me?"

The smirk told her it wasn't her Philippa. The sudden feeling of elation told her it didn't matter. Her body shook as she answered.

"Every day."

2278, Prime

Per tradition, Orientation mixers were held in the cargo bay of a newly commissioned ship. But this year they chose the recently retired _Enterprise,_ reassigned to the Academy as a training vessel under the command of Captain Spock. Owen Paris considered it a sign.

Afsaneh licked her thumb and reached up to attack an imaginary smudge on her son's cheek. He'd been preparing for this his whole life. She was a bundle of butterflies.

"Mom, I'll be fine."

Afsaneh nodded, brushing tears from her eyes.

"You will not be fine." Philippa pressed her forehead to his. "You will be magnificent."


End file.
